l'amour : un remède
by pyro-54
Summary: OS Hermione a perdu ses parents et n'arrive pas s'en remettre ni même pleurer sa douleur. Seul un amour fort pourrait l'aider...


**L'amour: un remède**

Hermione Granger avait, depuis un mois, entamé sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Pendant les vacances, elle avait énormément changé. Ses parents avaient été tué un jour de juin et elle ne l'avait appris qu'en rentrant chez elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à verser de larmes. Elles ne voulaient pas couler. Le jour de la rentrée, elle avait longuement hésité pour aller à Poudlard. Elle avait fini par y aller, là haut, elle aurait le réconfort de ses amis. Elle ne travaillait plus comme d'habitude, elle faisait les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire et se limitait là. Avant, elle aurait fait des exercices supplémentaires. Elle ne participait plus encours. Elle s'était beaucoup repliée sur elle-même et avait scellé sa voix. Ses amis, en particulier Harry et Ron, étaient très inquiets pour elle mais ne savaient pas quoi faire.  
Un jour, alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir avec ses deux meilleurs amis, elle se sentit mal, elle avait des vertiges, très vite, elle s'évanouit. Harry et Ron, effrayés, la portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et restèrent à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève, 2 heures plus tard. Ils la prirent dans leur bras et lui dirent à quel point elle leur avait fait peur.

- Surtout ne recommence pas 'Mione, lui dit Ron.  
- T'as pas intérêt ! dit Harry.

Hermione, elle restait muette mais leur fit un faible sourire. L'infirmière leur dit :

- Bon, miss Granger, vous pouvez sortir.

La jeune fille lui répondit d'un signe de la tête et sortit avec ses amis. Ils tombèrent sur Malefoy :

- Alors Sang de Bourbe, maintenant que t'es muette tout le monde est tranquille. Même tes parents, ah mais je suis bête, ils sont plus là, le plus grand sorcier du monde les a terrassés !

Pour Hermione s'en fut trop. A la surprise de tout le monde, elle dit ou plutôt cria :

- ECOUTE ESPECE DE PETIT BATARD, DE MORVEUX, DE FOUINE, DE SALE GAMIN PRETENTIEUX ET MEPRISABLE! TES REMARQUES, TU PEUX TE LES METTRE OÙ JE PENSE D'ACCORD ! T'A VU, JE NE SUIS PAS MUETTE. ET MES PARENTS TU LES LAISSES TRANQUILLE ! ON NE T'A JAMAIS RIEN FAIT NOUS ! CE N'EST PAS DE NOTRE FAUTE SI TES PARENTS NE T'AIMENT PAS COMME LES NOTRES. TU SAIS QUE SI TES PARENTS T'AIMAIENT, ILS T'AURAIENT APPRIS LA POLITESSE ET TOUT CE QU'IL FAUT POUR POUVOIR VIVRE TRANQUILLE LE RESTE DE TA VIE. MAIS TU VOIS, TU ES TOMBE DANS UNE FAMILLE QUI N'A AUCUN CŒUR. MES PARENTS M'ONT TOUJOURS AIME ET MÊME S'ILS NE SONT PLUS LA, JE CONTINUE DE LES AIMER. MAIS TOI, ILS NE T'ONT JAMAIS AIME ET TU NE SAURAS JAMAIS CE QUE CELA VEUT DIRE !

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Malefoy devînt plus pâle que d'habitude et blessé, s'éloigna. Hermione, quant à elle, n'était pas très fière d'elle. Elle avait perdu son sang-froid et n'avait rien put y faire mais elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler comme ça. Avant même que ses amis ne puissent lui dire quoi que se soit, elle s'éloigna en direction de dortoir en courant. Elle dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune pour ensuite monter dans le dortoir des filles et s'allonger sur son lit. Elle voulait pleurer mais n'y arrivait toujours pas. Alors qu'elle était sur le lit, plongée dans ses pensées, un bruit la surpris, elle se releva, c'était Harry.

- Ça va Hermione ?  
- Oui, je crois…  
- Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop Malefoy mais je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça. Tu as été trop loin !  
- Oui, je sais. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, et… je ne voulais pas dire tout ça.   
- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. L'avantage, c'est que ta voix n'est plus scellée. Ron et moi sommes contents de t'avoir entendu après ce long silence.  
- Merci. Au fait, il est où ?  
- Euh…  
- Ah, d'accord.  
- Ben je crois qu'il a été faire un tour. Il avait envie d'être seul.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ben, il ne veut pas que je te le dise.  
- Me dire quoi ?  
- Ecoute Hermione, si tu veux des explications, tu peux aller le voir. Je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis parce que je t'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que tu saches.  
- D'accord. Bon…  
- C'est bon j'ai compris. Je crois qu'il est dans le parc.  
- Merci Harry.

Elle lui passa devant et se mit à courir en direction du parc. Elle trouva Ron assis sur le sol dans un coin. Elle s'approcha mais il ne la vit pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, il se parla à haute voix :

- Elle ne doit pas me faire confiance, elle dit que je suis son meilleur ami mais elle ne se confit quasiment jamais à moi. Alors que moi, ah, si elle connaissait mes sentiments. Ça m'énerve de la voir triste ou renfermée et de devoir rester impuissant. Je me sens inutile.

La jeune fille savait qu'elle devait se manifester mais elle voulait absolument en savoir plus, elle se cacha derrière le mur de façon à continuer à entendre.

- J'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant de n'être qu'un ami. Je voudrais tellement être plus. Ron, ressaisis toi, une fille comme ça ne voudra jamais d'un type comme toi, et d'abord arrête de te parler tout seul on va te prendre pour un débile si on te voit !

Et là il se tût, Hermione était surprise d'avoir entendu ça. En clair, il lui avait quasiment fait une déclaration. La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'aurait jamais dût entendre ça. Elle se dit, que même si elle avait entendu ça, elle devait faire en sorte de faire comme si rien n'était. Elle sortit de derrière le mur et s'approcha de Ron.

- Ron ?  
- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais !  
- Oui, je sais Ron, ne t'en fais pas.   
- Ah, ok…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, si quelque chose ne va pas, je te jure de te le dire d'accord ?  
- Ouais, d'accord.

A voir sa tête, Hermione savait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais pour ça, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Tu viens ? on rentre.  
- Ouais, d'accord.

Elle l'aida à se lever et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger alors ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Ils y trouvèrent Harry. Sans vraie raison, Hermione regarda la table de Serpentard, Malefoy y était mais il était bizarre, il avait toujours le visage livide et pâle. Elle avait dû le blesser profondément et elle songea à se faire pardonner. Mais elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas et décida d'abandonner et de lui écrire une lettre plutôt que de lui dire en face. Alors, après avoir mangé, elle alla dans son dortoir, prit un parchemin et se mit à écrire.

Ecoute Drago, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu y sois allé de main morte. Bon ben voilà, je m'excuse.   
Hermione

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une lettre de vraie excuse mais c'était mieux que rien. Par contre, elle ne savait pas comment lui donner. Elle lui donnerait dans la Grande Salle au moment de dîner, elle jetterait un sort sur le bout de papier pour que seul lui puisse le lire.  
Le reste de la journée se passa comme toujours. Avec les cours de Potion et de Métamorphose. Au moment du dîner, après avoir dit ce qu'elle allait faire à Harry et Ron, elle fit passer le mot. Des personnes essayèrent de le lire mais grâce au sort qu'elle lui avait jeté, ils ne purent rien voir. Quand Malefoy eut le mot, il regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où il provenait mais il n'eut aucune réponse puisque Hermione avait plongé le nez dans son assiette. Il lut alors le mot. Hermione leva les yeux et croisa le regard du jeune homme. Il était rempli de colère mais semblait s'être adouci. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, Ron se leva et sortit de la salle. Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry. Il la fixait, en clair, il voulait qu'elle aille voir Ron. Elle soupira légèrement et se leva. Elle le trouva dans la salle commune. Elle lui dit :

- Je peux te parler Ron ?  
- Hein ? Oui bien sûr !  
- Voilà, je…  
- Si c'est à propos de tes parents et que c'est trop dur pas de problème tu as tout ton temps.

Chez Hermione, se fut comme un déclic, une larme se mit à perler sur sa joue. Ron la lui enleva du bout de l'index, et là, se fut pire. Hermione réussissait enfin à faire couler les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire couler. Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. Ron la prit alors dans ses bras. Il était fier. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à pleurer et là, elle y arrivait, avec lui. Elle resserra l'étreinte. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle s'était calmée, mais Ron et elle étaient restés enlacés. Ron, au début un peu rouge, était redevenu normal. Hermione se sépara de lui et mêla ses yeux aux siens. Ron sentit alors ses joues devinrent rouge une nouvelle fois, il constata alors que celles d'Hermione l'étaient aussi. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et les effleura. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse. Mais, il fut agréablement surpris quand elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent enfin leurs bouches, Ron lui dit :

- Tu sais… je… tu vois, je… je t'…  
- Je t'aime Ron.  
- Quoi ! C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, à moins que cela te dérange bien sûr… Je, écoute, oublies ce que je viens de te dire ok.  
- Hermione.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Oui.

Le jeune embrassa à nouveau Hermione. Ils sortirent ensuite de la salle commune de Gryffondor, main dans la main, pour montrer au monde entier qu'ils s'aimaient.

NDA : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, c'est une OS. Laissez des reviews !


End file.
